


Safe Spaces

by Foxfaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Boys' Love, Dead People, Destiel - Freeform, Hungarian, Love, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sad, Slash, Tears
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfaerie/pseuds/Foxfaerie
Summary: Destiel AU fanfiction.Mit tesz Dean, ha a számára legfontosabb ember elhagyja őt, azonban ő képtelen megvállni tőle?Egy történet életről, halálról, szerelemről, kitartásról és harcról érzelmek és észérvek közt, mely sok véget érhet. Egy szerelem tánca két világ, élet és halál közt.Vajon Dean képes lesz harcolni Castielért, még úgy is ha lehetetlennek tűnik, hogy ismét láthassa? És mi lesz, ha végén minden biztonságos hely eltűnik Dean életéből és szívéből, s a végén csak emlékek maradnak és könnyek?





	Safe Spaces

 

"Drága Castiel!

Nem is tudom, hogy kezdjem ezt el, igazából el sem hiszem, hogy ezt csinálom. Szóval, van valami, amit mindig is el akartam mondani neked, de sosem voltam elég tökös hozzá. Amikor beléptél az éltembe, fenekestől felforgattad azt. Megmentettél. A családom lettél és a jobbik énem is, de mégsem ez az oka, amiért nem tudlak elengedni. Nem tudtam nézni, ahogy égkék szemeid örökre lehunytad és föld borult rá. Bevallom én sírtam, érted zokogtam. Tudom gyáva voltam, de féltem az érzelmeimtől és az egyre különösebb, gyengédebb érzéseimtől, melyek hozzád kötöttek. Nos, drága Castielem én szerettelek. Szerelmes voltam beléd, magammal szemben reménytelenül harcolva. S erre a lassan fájdalmasan halkuló szívem kellett, hogy rádöbbentsen. Mikor eltemettük a tested már minden világossá vált és mikor virágot vittem porhüvelyed nyughelyére már tudtam. Szerettelek Cas, most pedig búcsúznom kell tőled, el sem tudod képzelni mennyire fáj ez nekem, amit magad után hagytál. Felhagytam a vadászattal egy időre, mivel néha már azt sem tudom ki vagyok nélküled, így nem tudom folytatni. Sam most nélkülem indult tovább. Csak kellett egy kis idő.

Sajnálom, mindent sajnálok! Bárcsak hamarabb, tisztábban láttam volna!"

Dean kezei közül kiesett a toll és az előtte elhelyezkedő ablakra vezette sötétzöld szemeit. Odakinn esett és párás a ablakon versenyt futottak az esőcseppek, akár csak Dean sápadt, szeplős bőrén forró könnyei, melyek a fakó lapra potyogtak, amely felszívta azokat és magába zárta a fájdalmat. Dean Winchester zokogva temette arcát a tenyereibe. A férfi már fél éve volt itt, nem mozdult, mióta Castielt itt eltemették.

\- Képtelen vagyok - suttogta és felállt, megragadta a papírlapot, melyen kerek betűi szerepeltek és óvatosan borítékba helyezte azt, majd felvette barna bőrkabátját, felkapta a kis táskáját, lekapcsolta a villanyt és kisétált az udvarra. Az eső kopogott a barna bőrön és Dean sötétszőke haját áztatta, a bakancsai egymás után süllyedtek a fekete sárba, azonban mikor egy fenyő alá ért megtorpant és zokogva térdre ereszkedett. A kis borítékot egy kupac tetejére helyezte, egy kissé már megviselt csokor mellé.

\- Mennem kell - suttogta és tenyerét a kupacba mélyesztette utoljára, aztán felállt és csomagját az Impalába dobta, majd a kormány elé ült és beindította a járművet, rátaposott a gázra. Deannel ugyan is történt valami, ami arra késztette, hogy nem maradhat itt.

A sár a kocsi kereke alól kicsapódott, majd az Impala eltűnt a fenyves közt. Maga mögött hagyva a kis sírhelyet, melyre az idő elteltével felfutott a málna is, édes terméseket hozva, a fakeresztet szintén benőtte. Egy angyal porhüvelyének nyughelye volt ez, melyet az idősebb Winchester fivér őrzött, egészen addig a napig, míg valami kizökkentette a kizökkenthetetlen férfit.

Dean mormogott még valamit orra alatt, majd megtörölte könnyes arcát és padlóig nyomta a gázt, a szürke aszfalton haladt tovább, bár még ő maga sem tudta igazán, hová is tart. Azt viszont tudta kit keres, nagyon is jól. Itt egy hosszú út vette kezdetét.


End file.
